Pen Pals
by blindbat1192
Summary: Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd and Trixie Tang start out as assigned pen pals for a class project. But when they find common interests, this starts up a friendship between the two, taking solace in each other in a world that expects so much of them.
1. Subject: School Project

**This is something I'd thought I would try in between other projects. This first chapter is a bit short, but that's just because it's getting the introductions out of the way. When they actually talk about their personal lives and problems, the chapters will probably be longer as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or the Fairly Oddparents.**

* * *

><p>Dear Pen Pal,<p>

So I guess we're pen pals for this school project, huh? Well, I guess the best place to start is who I am. I'm Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd. I LOVE fashion and music. They are my LIFE! Though I guess we're not really going to get to talk much about that. My teacher says this whole project is supposed to be some kind of collaborative effort to learn about different places in our "special" country. Soooooo I guess whoever this goes to will be writing to me about what's "special" about where you live. Something about cultural diversity or something, but personally, I don't think there can be _that_ much diversity between us when there is literally only one state between Washington and California. Anyhow, I guess good luck to whoever this ends up with.

Sincerely,

Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhonda,<p>

I'm Trixie. I'm the lucky girl who's going to be your pen pal during this project. Well, at least you seem to have common interests with me, so I think we'll at least get along. I don't get the whole 'diversity' thing either. My teacher only said it was to broaden our horizons because apparently us kids don't know enough about the world...even though he himself believes in "fairies" and constantly tries (and fails) to catch one. I don't even care if he reads this, because it's not like he's ashamed to believe in fairies (sad, really).

Anyhow, that's _my_ crazy teacher story. Hope that doesn't scare you out of being my pen pal.

Sincerely,

Trixie Tang.

* * *

><p>Dear Trixie,<p>

Seriously? A grown man believes in fairies? Well, no, that doesn't scare me away from you. I've got a classmate who's equally as paranoid. He once thought he killed our principal with a "voodoo doll" carves out of soap. Though he can be pretty cool when he's not acting like the world is out to get him.

By the way, our class got your class's group photo, and I've got to say, you have SUCH a cute outfit!"

Sincerely,

Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhonda,<p>

I know, right? And I love your sweater in your photos! But on the subject of crazy classmates, "killing" your principal out of a voodoo doll carved out of soap is nothing strange to me. One boy in my class (who is completely obsessed with me, I might add) is always talking to inanimate objects. Peculiarly, they always seem to be pink and green objects, sometimes even purple. I mean, I talk to him sometimes, but there's something not quite right about him. Does that put things into perspective for you?

Sincerely,

Trixie Tang.

* * *

><p>Dear Trixie,<p>

I don't know if it does, because I also have an obsessive weirdo always trying to hook up with me. He doesn't talk to inanimate objects, but he always breaking out into maniacal laughter for no apparent reason and always tries to follow me home. Creepy much? Also, one time, he snapped and locked himself in the principal's office throwing dodge balls at everybody who tried to barge in. Why do the best of us attract such weirdos?

Sincerely,

Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd.

* * *

><p>Dear Rhonda,<p>

You wanna exchange e-mail addresses? We really seem to have a lot in common and I think it would be cool to have someone to talk to outside school and home. Almost like we could be friends.

Yours truly,

Trixie.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is greatly appreciated!<strong>


	2. Subject: Parties and A-Lists

To: prettyprincessrwl

'Sup, Rhonda? You're a pretty and popular fashionista yourself, so I thought I'd ask for your input on something: I'm hosting a costume party at my house this Friday night, and I want there to be a lot of people! Now, this might sound crazy, but I'm _not_ just talking about people as fabulous and tasteful as ourselves. I mean anybody that can fit in the house. I mean, what sense is there in having a big house if it's only you inside? Though mind you, it gets pretty nice, but sometimes it just needs a little touching up. So would it be weird if I made it an entire class event and not an invitation-only party?

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Hey, Trixie. My advice is to just invite everybody, even if they're not in the same social class as you. I tried having an exclusive party for just the cool kids, but they all ended up leaving for the geek party nearby (myself included) because it was open to everyone. It sounds counterproductive for young girls of our social class, but it's a lot more fun. One word of warning, though; if one of your classmates comes dressed as another one of your classmates...be afraid. Be _very_ afraid.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

The party was awesome! And the best part is (I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier) is that since everyone was in costume, it was almost impossible to tell who's popular and who's not! Especially the one guy who showed up as an eight-tentacled alien with a brain-helmet. THAT was one freakishly realistic costume. I'll send you the photo.

So anyway, I had another question...how do you do it? You know, get along with kids of a different social class?

P.S: Nobody dressed as another classmate.

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

No way! THAT was his costume? I almost thought it was photoshopped! It _does_ look real! And that's good that you didn't run into that little problem with classmates dressing as classmates.

But I don't get what you mean by "getting along" with different social classes? I mean, I definitely like showing my stuff off to everybody, but they don't seem to mind, anyway. To be honest, I'm not sure how to respond to that. Until you brought it up, I didn't even think about that. I know some girls of my social class are more "highbrow" towards others, but I never really had that problem.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

You're so lucky to not have that going on. To not have to put on a mask for others just because the real you isn't what they want you to be. To be honest, I kinda envy you for that. I have other interests besides fashion and music. I don't just go to the mall. I also go to the arcade. I don't just wear skirts and turtlenecks. I also wear caps and baggy shorts. I don't just read fashion magazines. I also read comics.

I just hope telling you all this doesn't ruin our friendship.

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Trixie, why would that ruin our friendship? I'll admit I don't get into the comics fad, but I _do_ know what it feels like to put on appearances for others. I may not have a problem being friends with poor people, but sometimes I've heard them say things about me when they think I'm off in my "rich girl world". They think I'm a fragile little girl that would never survive the real world without "mommy and daddy holding my hand all the way". I don't think I ever told you this, but our family went broke a long while ago for about a month, and I was absolutely losing my mind! I had no idea what to do without being rich! I think that may have added to why people think I'm weak, because until my friend Arnold (he lives in the boarding house we stayed at during that month, his grandparents are the owners) did his usual thing (I'll give details on his "thing" later) I had completely fallen apart. But I did learn to do things on my own. I made my own dress, I grew my own vegetables, I even learned how to _walk_ home from school! But some people still see me as some poor rich girl that can't bother to care about others. I'm not that shallow.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Well, glad you got _that_ off your chest. But yeah, that sucks. See, if boys could do more girl things, then girls could do more boy things. Not the same as going broke, but still liberating.

You know, I'm so glad I have you as a friend. Even though we've never met in person, I feel like we really understand each other.


	3. Subject: Schoolgirl Crushes

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I don't own The Fairly Oddparents or Hey Arnold!**

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Wow, you got Chip Skylar tickets? So cool! I've always wanted to see one of his concerts! You are, of course, sending me photos of your amazing time at the show! And tell me what he's like in person, because it's virtually a sin for any pre-teen girl to NOT have a crush on him.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

The concert was amazing! It was really cool to see him live, but the best part was that since none of my friends were going with me, I could finally break out the cap and jeans ensemble. Good thing, too, because I don't think a lot of girls at that concert are fond of people of our social status. Though that begs the question of how poor they could possibly be if they can afford Chip Skylar tickets. Anyway, he's definitely hot in person, but I really don't know enough about him personally. Not that I'd win Chip Skylar's heart even with everything else I've got going for me. But on the subject of boys, do _you_ have any secret crushes? Your secret's safe with me!

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Oh, I could crush on any guy, that part's easy. Especially rich, handsome guys. But I don't really know if I like any guys, let alone _like them_ like them. Our school kinda has slim pickings, but even then, most of them seem to have their own thing with other girls in our class; Gerald's _so_ obviously falling for Phoebe, Peapod Kid likes my best friend Nadine, Sid used to like me but then started trying to ask out Sheena (I didn't see that coming), and Harold...well, I may have liked him for a couple minutes a little while back, but if he and Big Patty aren't made for each other, no one is. And Curly...it's no secret he's obsessed with me, but the feeling is SO not mutual.

And Arnold...well, it's no secret he likes Lila, but there have been a couple rumors about something going on between him and Helga. Rumors I've personally dismissed because those two are the worst match ever! I mean, the girl relentlessly taunts him day in and day out and belittles him for no good reason. He's a very nice boy, but she doesn't see any of it. Arnold deserves someone who can see the caring soul he really is.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YOU ARE TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM!

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Where did you get that idea? All I said was he's a nice boy that cares about others.

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Trust me, Rhonda, I can tell. He's the only boy you've described to me so far with such flattering detail. Plus you said you automatically dismiss rumors of anything romantic between him and this Helga girl. Believe me, you're falling for him.

* * *

><p>To: tellmeimpretty<p>

Well, there's a good explanation for that. It's simply preposterous that Arnold and Helga could ever...oh, why am I even trying to lie to you? Maybe you're right, Trixie. I dunno, I guess it's just weird for me to feel this strongly about a guy, let alone Arnold. He has a history of crushing on girls before, but never on me, and it always seems unrequited. But to be honest, I can never imagine myself with anybody else. Especially not Curly. Have I mentioned before how much of a creep he is?

* * *

><p>To: prettyprincessrwl<p>

Girl, you totally need to ask this boy out. If you really like him but he doesn't seem 'in the zone', then I would say you need to be the one to make the first move. It's not anything to be ashamed of, it's the 21st century! You like Arnold? Then go for it!

P.S. Yes, Rhonda, you have. MANY times.


End file.
